


Deep Space

by CominUnderFire



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Gen, Star Trek!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: This are the voyages of the USS Leppard on it's five year mission to explore strange new worlds and to seek out new life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Deep Space

**Captain's Log. Stardate: 2640.3**

_Recent investigations have discovered important dilithium mines in one of the inhabited M-class planets of the Alpha Aurigae star system. Due to the huge demand for this material within Starfleet, the Federation has shown its interest in establishing diplomatic relations with that planet._

_Because of the proximity of our current course, the USS Leppard and its crew will be required there. Our mission: to carry out negotiations and try to get a mining treaty with their representatives._

_Although our current information on Alpha Aurigae IV and its inhabitants is scarce, one of our officers, specialized in xenoanthropology, claims to have studied the civilizations of this system before and is certain that it is peaceful people, although of technology certainly primitive, with which it will not be very difficult to come to an agreement_.

* * *

**Alpha Aurigae IV**

A mass of strange humanoid beings was moving through the lush forest of violet trees. Menacing war cries echoed throughout the place and in their hands they brandished a series of primitive-looking weapons as a sign of attack.

Just a few tens of meters ahead of them, the two victims of the chase were running for their lives. Dressed in yellow and red respectively, they wore at the front of their uniforms, just above their hearts, a bright insignia that revealed their belonging to Starfleet. Captain and Commander of a starship according to their stripes.

-Collen, for God's sake, hurry up! I don't want to end up being dinner for a group of angry aliens -complained the one in yellow, glancing over his shoulder to see how much advantage they had over their pursuers.

-I'm going as fast as I can, Joe. It's really hard to find the right frequency when someone's chasing you! -complained the one in red, identified now as Collen, while he fiddled with a device, that seemed to be a communicator, in his hands- Besides that, stop complaining, you're the one who had angered them!

-I have just said exactly what the admirals asked me to say, it is not my fault that there were mistakes in the translation! - Elliott tried to defend himself.

-Anyway, I think this is not the best time to discuss this!

After taking a look around, Joe grabbed his mate by the arm, changing the course of his escape and heading towards the mountains with the intention of hiding.

-I think we've misled them -said the one in yellow, peering out of his hiding place behind a rock formation, checking if there was any sign of danger in the surroundings.

Having secured their hiding place, Elliott approached the commander, who was still fighting to contact his ship.

-Collen to the transporter room, do you recieve me? Collen to the transporter room, answer transporter room -asked the commander, praying that he had finally found the right channel.

A few interferences were heard on the other side and finally the well-known voice of the chief engineer was present.

-Transporter room. Campbell here

-Two for transportation. Now!

-And when he says noe, it is in this precise moment -specified the captain, before walking away to take a look out of his hiding again- Shit, they have seen us. Get us out of here, Viv!

As soon as he finished the last sentence, the familiar beam of light enveloped them, just in time to put them to safety before those beings reached their hiding place.

The blinding light clouded his vision for a moment. Joe blinked several times as, in a matter of thousandths of seconds, the forest disappeared from his sight and the walls of the room appeared in its place, becoming more and more clear as his body materialized completely on the transporter platform.

Elliott and Collen exchanged glances, noting that they had both reached the ship in one piece.

Properly arranging his uniform jersey before, the captain was the first to venture off the transporter.

One of the two officers behind the control panel quickly approached to greet them. A mess of dark curls, tied in a messy ponytail, fell over his shoulders and the Operations division logo was visible on the side of his red uniform shirt.

-Welcome aboard. I'm assuming the negotiations haven't gone as expected -Campbell said, after seeing the expressions on his superiors' faces.

-I think the Federation is going to have to find another source of dilithium. The people down there didn't seem very willing to sit down and talk -Phil said, stepping off the platform- And something tells me that Admiral Lange is not going to be happy to hear this.

-Thanks for reminding me, Number one. I didn't have enough problems in mind -said the captain with clear sarcasm. His superior was not someone with whom it was pleasant to argue.

The doors to the room suddenly flung open and a fourth man, with blond hair and a blue uniform with the red cross insignia of the medical department, joined the small group.

-God, when will come the day when you return from a mission without any scratch? -asked the medical officer when he saw the two men. After such a chase, his condition was not exactly optimal- Sometimes I wonder if you are a magnet for disasters or simply have little appreciation for your lives -he said, analyzing both men from head to toes with his tricorder.

-We do it for you Steve, if we weren't doing something irresponsible from time to time, you wouldn't have a job -Collen joked.

-Believe me, in a profession like this, there is nothing I wish more than not to have job -said Clark, putting away the medical equipment to check that all the readings were normal- Incredibly, everything seems to be the order with you two. Anyway, I would stop by the medbay if I were you. It's been quite a while since the last review.

Both officers felt a chill down the spine just hearing that phrase. Stephen Clark was probably the best doctor on this side of the galaxy, but the rigorous tests of the Starfleet's medical examinations was something that everyone preferred to avoid if not strictly necessary.

-Maybe later. We're on duty now, right, Number One? -Joe said, turning to Collen.

-Yes, you are absolutely right, this ship is not leading itself. Some other day, Steve -he said, following Joe, who hadn't lose time to sneak out the door.

Steve shook his head. Those two would never change.

* * *

-Captain on the bridge -an ensign's voice announced Elliott's entrance along with his first officer on the room.

Joe took his place in the command chair and Collen did the same, positioning himself behind the tactical monitors.

-Lieutenant Taylor, open hailing frecuencies with the Fleet's command. Report that the mission in Alpha Aurigae IV has not been as successful as expected and that they do not seem willing to continue negotiating - Elliott ordered the officer in charge of communications.

-Immediately, sir

As usual, as soon as he took his workstation, Joe was soon inundated with paperwork to fill out and sign. Being captain of a starship had fun things, this wasn't one of them.

-Current heading is 237-mark-46, sir. Do we keep coordinates? -asked the young helmsman, Ensign Allen, checking the data on his screens.

-No, there is a last minute change. Set course for Vulcan. Warp five -said the blond as he reviewed the last file that one of the yeomen had given him.

-Yes, sir -Allen said, keying in the new coordinates.

Collen frowned at that order.

-Any problem with our destiny, Commander? -Joe asked at his first officer's expression.

-No, sir, is that... I know you will be well aware of it, but we are waited at StarBase 8 for the revisions of the ship and Vulcan is in the opposite direction -the one in red pointed out.

-You said it, I am aware of where it is and that does not change my orders.

-But...

-They don't expect us ti arrive for another twelve hours, there's plenty of time, Number One.

-Can I at least ask why we are heading there? -Phil asked, deciding not to question his superior's orders anymore.

-We have to pick up a new crewmember -the captain explained.

-Captain Elliott -Allen's voice draw the captain's attention again.

-Yes, Ensign?

-The arrival at Vulcan is scheduled in three minutes.

-Great -he agreed before pressing the communicator button on his chair- Bridge to transporter room. Prepare transportation for one to my sign from the following coordinates: 507/162/097

-Got it. Coordinates received and transporter ready -replied the transport officer.

Joe turned off the comunicator and got up from his chair, heading for the turbo-lift and signaling Phil to follow him.

-Deck six -he ordered once the doors were closed. The turbo-lift started up, fulfilling its command.

Phil looked his captain up and down.

-It might be my inagination, but I see you a little too excited to meet that officer -Collen commented.

-Me? I'm as usual -said the captain. His gaze was fixed on the front and he barely made an effort to hide the smile that was trying to escape his lips.

Phil gave him a look, clearly not convinced by his answer but not intending to ask any more questions. Not when he would know the answers in a few minutes.

The doors of the turbo-lift opened again when they reached their destination. Both officers walked to the room at the end of the corridor, where the officer in charge was waiting for them with everything ready for transport.

-Energize -Elliott ordered. The officer behind the controls obeyed, activating the transporter.

A wide smile was drawn on Joe's face when he saw that figure appear on the platform.

There was standing in complete serenity there was a young Vulcan with curly hair, which almost completely hid the characteristic pointed ears of his species, and deep blue eyes that reflected all the emotion that the impassive expression on his face didn't show.

-Sav -he almost sighed when he saw the Vulcan.

-Permission to come aboard, Captain?

-Permission granted, Commander -the taller answered with a smile- You don't know how glad I am to see you again

-Same here, Captain. It is an honour to be at your service again -said the curly one, walking towards the one in yellow.

-Don't call me Captain, call me Joe, it's what you've always done.

-You are the captain of this ship and we are on duty, it does not seem appropriate to call you by your first name.

Joe shook his head still smiling.

-As always so correct. You'll never change

A slight 'ahem' behind them diverted their attention to the officer in red.

-Oh, yes. Sav, this is my first officer and chief of security, Commander Philip Collen -said the blond pointing to the officer- Number One, this is Lieutenant Commander Sav, our new scientific officer... And an old friend of mine -he said dedicating a small smile to the Vulcan with the last comment.

Phil smiled slightly when he saw that his theory about the new crew member were not far off the mark.

Turning all his attention to the curly, he repressed his first impulse to hold his hand in greeting, remembering that Vulcans were not given to such displays of physical contact, deciding to keep his hands behind his back and simply bow his head. 

-And now -Elliott began- Why don't you come with me, Sav? It will be my pleasure to show you around the ship.

* * *

-I thought that the USS Leppard already had a science officer. What happened to him? -the curly commented as he and the captain walked the corridors of the ship.

-It's a long story and it didn't have a pleasant ending -said the blond with a small grimace- But that doesn't matter, the thing is that there is a vacancy in the position now and that is why you are here.

-The admiral told me that it was you yourself who recommended me for the job -said the Vulcan. Joe nodded.

-I needed the best by my side. They have finally given us the five year mission, we will leave when we ar done at StarBase 8, as soon as the repairs are finished -Joe explained, a big smile began to form on his lips- Just imagine it, Sav: Five years exploring the galaxy, discovering new planets and civilizations. Taking this ship where no one has gone before. What do you say? Will you be by my side when that happens?

After hearing that, Joe would swear he saw a slight smile on the Vulcan's lips, who quickly nodded.

-It will be an honor to serve with you... Joe


End file.
